Kyōran Hey Kids!! (Frenzy Hey Kids!!)
Frenzy Hey Kids!! (狂乱 Hey Kids!!, Kyōran Hey Kids!!) is the opening theme for Noragami Aragoto. It is performed by THE ORAL CIGARETTES . Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= "Tonight We honor the hero!!" fusagu No men ni kowasu kyōran Kids uso kirai? hōkai? hibi wo tōkashite amai taion no mitsu nioi tatte sosoru Flavor Flavor Flavor Just wanna hold your hands "Hey people! Let's go back to zero!" kurutte hey kids!! shidai ni jidai wa kawatte owaranai shōsō kurutte hey kids!! deau hazu datta anata to kurutte naita wasurenai ai wo sagashite tsunagitai zutto kurutte hey kids!! soredemo mirai wa hakanai ka? kurutte hey kids!! kudaranai ego wo tobashite imi no nai kōsō kurutte heiki? watashi no namae wo hakanai ka? "I swear I respect the hero!!" |-| Kanji= "Tonight We honor the hero!!" 塞ぐNO面に 壊す狂乱KIDS 嘘キライ? 崩壊? 日々を投下して 甘い体温の蜜 匂い立って ソソるFlavor Flavor Flavor Just wanna hold your hands "Hey people! Let's go back to zero!" 狂って hey kids!! 次第に時代は変わって 終わらない焦燥 狂って hey kids!! 出会うはずだったあなたと 狂って泣いた 忘れない 愛を探して 繋ぎたいずっと 狂って hey kids!! それでも未来は儚いか? 狂って hey kids!! くだらないエゴを飛ばして 意味の無い抗争 狂って平気? 私の名前を吐かないか? "I swear I respect the hero!!" |-| English= "Tonight We honor the hero!!" Stubborn No-mask and destructive crazy kids Hate lies? Destruction? Throwing down the days Sweet honey flavored body warmth aroused Arouse flavor flavor flavor Just wanna hold your hands "Hey people! Let's go back to zero!" Be crazy Hey Kids!! Era changes gradually, and the impatience continues Be crazy Hey Kids!! With you who I supposed to meet I crazy cried, a hard search for the unforgettable love I wanna be connected forever Be crazy Hey Kids!! So, is the future still too vain? Be crazy Hey Kids!! Give up your worthless pride, it's a meaningless fight It's okay to be crazy? So, won't you call my name? "I swear I respect the hero!!" Full Version Rōmaji= "Tonight We honor the hero!!" fusagu No men ni kowasu kyōran Kids uso kirai? hōkai? hibi wo tōkashite amai taion no mitsu nioi tatte sosoru Flavor Flavor Flavor Just wanna hold your hands "Hey people! Let's go back to zero!" kurutte hey kids!! tozashita kinō wo terashite ikiba nai shōdō kurutte hey kids!! modorenai basho wo sagashite kurutte hey kids!! kudaranai ego wo tobashite imi no nai kōsō kurutte heiki? watashi no namae wo hakanai ka? "Are you ready? I respect the hero!!" narasanai no? kokkei na disutōshon ima ya kyōhan sa ama no sonzai mo hora "Who is the master who calls my favorite name!" iza Forever ever ever kurutte hey kids!! tozashita kinō wo terashite ikiba nai shōdō kurutte hey kids!! modorenai basho wo sagashite kurutte hey kids!! kudaranai ego wo koboshite imi no nai kōsō kurutte heiki? watashi no namae wo hakanai ka? Just wanna hold your hands kurutte hey kids!! shidai ni jidai wa kawatte owaranai shōsō kurutte hey kids!! deau hazu datta anata to kurutte naita wasurenai ai wo sagashite tsunagitai zutto kurutte hey kids!! soredemo mirai wa hakanai ka? Just wanna hold yours hands "I swear I respect the hero!!" |-| Kanji= "Tonight We honor the hero!!" 塞ぐNO面に 壊す狂乱KIDS 嘘キライ? 崩壊? 日々を投下して 甘い体温の蜜 匂い立って ソソるFlavor Flavor Flavor Just wanna hold your hands "Hey people! Let's go back to zero!" 狂って hey kids!! 閉ざした昨日を照らして 行き場ない衝動 狂って hey kids!! 戻れない場所を探して 狂って hey kids!! くだらないエゴを飛ばして 意味の無い抗争 狂って平気? 私の名前を吐かないか? "Are you ready? I respect the hero!!" 鳴らさないの? 滑稽なディストーション 今や共犯さ 天の存在もほら "Who is the master who calls my favorite name!" いざForever ever ever 狂って hey kids!! 閉ざした昨日を照らして 行き場ない衝動 狂って hey kids!! 戻れない場所を探して 狂って hey kids!! くだらないエゴを飛ばして 意味の無い抗争 狂って平気? 私の名前を吐かないか? Just wanna hold your hands 狂って hey kids!! 次第に時代は変わって 終わらない焦燥 狂って hey kids!! 出会うはずだったあなたと 狂って泣いた 忘れない 愛を探して 繋ぎたいずっと 狂って hey kids!! それでも未来は儚いか? Just wanna hold your hands "I swear I respect the hero!!" |-| English= "Tonight We honor the hero!!" Stubborn No-mask and destructive crazy kids Hate lies? Destruction? Throwing down the days Sweet honey flavored body warmth aroused Arouse flavor flavor flavor Just wanna hold your hands "Hey people! Let's go back to zero!" Be crazy Hey Kids!! Brighten up the closed yesterday with an impulse from nowhere Be crazy Hey Kids!! Search the place that cannot be return Be crazy Hey Kids!! Give up your worthless pride, it's a meaningless fight It's okay to be crazy? So, won't you call my name? "Are you ready? I respect the hero!!" Not sensing? The funny distortion Now we are at the presence of the accomplice heaven "Who is the master who calls my favorite name?!" Let's go forever ever ever Be crazy Hey Kids!! Brighten up the closed yesterday with an impulse from nowhere Be crazy Hey Kids!! Search the place that cannot be return Be crazy Hey Kids!! Give up your worthless pride, it's a meaningless fight It's okay to be crazy? So, won't you call my name? Just wanna hold your hands Be crazy Hey Kids!! Era changes gradually, and the impatience continues Be crazy Hey Kids!! With you who I supposed to meet I crazy cried, a hard search for the unforgettable love I wanna be connected forever Be crazy Hey Kids!! So, is the future still too vain? Just wanna hold your hands "I swear I respect the hero!!" Characters in Order of Appearance * Yato * Hiyori * Yukine * Kofuku * Daikoku * Mayu * Tenjin * Tsuyu * Bishamonten * Tsuguha (regalia form) * Kazuma * Kuraha * Tatsumi (regalia form) * Utami (regalia form) * Iwami * Kunimi * Kinuha (regalia form) * Yugiha (regalia form) * Kugaha * Aiha * Nora * Fujisaki * Izanami Music Video ru:Kyōran Hey Kids!! (Fury Hey Kids!!) Category:Music